Reflect Your Fears
by EDSR
Summary: Sam is made to live his worst nightmares, trapped in a magic mirror. Dean does all he can to help, but there's nothing he can do. However they both find major obstacles. Sam must rely on his brother and Dean must do what he sold his soul to avoid.
1. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

**Don't fret! This isn't another one I'm not starting and never completing! Believe it or not...wait for it...I'VE ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! I made sure to finish it before I post.**

**Title: Reflect Your Fears  
Warnings: None.  
Characters: Sam, Dean, Bobby, Selena  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just playtime.**

"Come on, Kev, this was your idea," Carly said.

"I didn't think you guys'd actually come with, that party was boring me." Kevin replied, regretting his amazing idea of ditching a party and going, half drunk, into a dangerous building. It was, in fact, a very large, old and abandoned mansion. It was known to be the most haunted building in the state. So many people who'd walked in here, barely came out alive. The red carpet leading up a very wide staircase was faded amongst the dust and worn out.

"Well, we're here now, what d'you wanna do?" Carly asked, very unamused as they walked in the building. It was old, dusty, dank. And dark. Very dark. Only Carly was trusted with a flashlight. They walked around the entrance hall

"Lighten up, Carl…" Tina said.

"It's Carl_ee_" she corrected. "And how much have you had to drink?"

"S'me's you…" Tina replied.

"I had one drink,"

Tina frowned. "Well then…not th' s'me's you!" she grinned.

"Whatever." Carly brushed her off. "Lightweight."

"This place looks awesome!" Tina called out, running toward the stairs.

"Tina! Wait!" Carly called, running after her, Kevin following. "Don't go up there, it might not be stable." she said, once she'd caught up.

Tina looked down at Carly, pausing on the first few steps. "Do you never have fun?" Carly took a deep breath in both apprehension and awkwardness. "Not everything has to be serious. Think about Evel Knievel. I mean, he's a huge daredevil and he's still alive!"

"Tina," Kevin said, "he died. A few months ago. Ironically, not by doing a crazy stunt."

"Oh yeah…" Tina said, thinking for a moment. She then turned her attention back to Carly. "Come on, Carly. Here, chug this."

Tina held up a can she'd been holding the entire way. Carly was surprised she didn't notice, but she can be really sneaky sometimes. "And if I don't?"

"Then….nothing" Tina said. "Y'know you'll have more fun though. Just 'coz you screwed up last time doesn't mean you will by taking a drink this time."

"Oh, fine!" Carly said, tired with her so called friend using peer-pressure. She drunk, Kevin joining in with his own drink. When finished, Tina smiled at her. Carly glared at Tina but eventually couldn't help cracking a smile. "You bitch!"

"Come, on!" Tina said. She began to run up the stairs, Carly and Kevin soon running up behind her. They reached the top and all slowed down, wandering along the hallway. It was dimly lit, only by moonlight. However, as they walked, Carly noticed the candles on the walls slowly lightening up. On their own.

"Uh, guys, did you see that?"

"See what?" Kevin asked, continuing to wander along the large hall.

"Those candles. They weren't lit before," Carly said, nervously walking along behind him and Tina.

"They obviously were, Carl. You think candles are just gunna light up by themselves?" Kevin replied.

"Sure they can," Tina said. "What about those relighting birthday candles?"

"She's got a point and it's Carl_ee_!" she huffed. "Carl's a dude's name."

"It's why it suits you," Kevin said. Carly hit him for that snide remark.

"Hey guys," Tina suddenly stopped, looking through an open door. The first door left opened they'd walked past. "Check this out."

"What is it?" Carly asked as Tina wandered into the room. It was very dark, only the moonlight shining through a single small window high up on the wall. However, the moonlight reflected against a large mirror against the wall in the middle of the room. The three of them stood in front of the mirror, side-by-side. "It's just a mirror, Tina."

"Yeah, but it looks awesome." Tina said, in awe.

"I don't care how much you want it, I'm not carrying that thing outta here." Kevin said.

"I didn't ask you to," Tina nudged Kevin. Carly looked into the mirror, not seeing much of her reflection due to the amount of dust layered over it. It was different, she had to admit to herself. And she quite liked it. It was still creepy, nonetheless.

As she looked into her reflection, she began to notice something odd. Something behind her, becoming clearer in the dark. A bright white face with a giant painted on smile. Like a mask. Carly yelled in surprise and turned around.

"What is it?" Tina asked. Looking into space, trying to find what Carly was looking at. But there was nothing there.

"Clown," Carly blurted out. "I could've sworn there was a clown right behind me."

"There's nothing here." Kevin said.

"Ok, guys, can we just go, this place is freaking me out." Carly said, walking towards the door.

"What? Why?" Tina asked. "It's not scary."

"Please," Carly said.

"I'm not going." Tina said, turning back around, making it adamant she's not leaving.

"Kev?" Carly pleaded. Kevin looked at Carly to Tina, unsure of what to do.

"Sorry, Tina," Kevin said, walking towards Carly.

"Whatever," Tina said. She looked back into the mirror, expecting to see her normal reflection. She did at first. But slowly emerging was something she'd never think she'd see in the mirror.

Carly and Kevin were walking along the hallway, Carly thanking Kevin for staying with her but they stopped in their tracks so suddenly.

Tina had screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Tina?" Carly called out, turning around, urgently walking. Tina didn't reply and Carly and Kevin began to run back to the room. "TINA!"

As soon as they reached the room, the door slammed itself shut. Carly and Kevin didn't even get a chance to see Tina in the room before the door closed. They tried to open it but it just wouldn't budge. They called out Tina's name, trying to open the door at the same time. They got no reply. Not even another scream. They didn't know if they were thankful for that or even more terrified.

With one last shove from Kevin, the door suddenly allowed itself to open. Carly took a step or two inside. Kevin stayed in the doorway.

"Tina?" Carly whimpered, in a hopeful, yet scared voice. She looked at Tina, lying on the ground. She wasn't moving. Carly couldn't even tell if she was breathing. She ran to Tina, hoping she'd be ok.

And at the same time, was terrified to be in front of that mirror.

"We heard her scream, so we ran back." Carly said.

"What happened then?" Dean asked her, posing as Agent Banks.

Carly hesitated, nervously. She shook her head slightly. "It's weird."

"Don't worry. We've heard and seen a lot of crazy. We've got pretty open minds" Sam said politely, posing as Agent Ford.

Carly hesitated again, looking at them with more confidence. "When we got back to the room, the door suddenly slammed itself shut."

"Itself?" Dean asked.

"I told you it was crazy," Carly sighed.

"Just tell us what you remember, we'll believe you," Dean said. "How did it close itself?"

Carly shrugged. "I don't know."

"Could it have been the wind?" Sam asked.

"There was one small window, way up high and closed. There was no wind." Carly said.

"Ok," Dean said with a smile.

"I just don't understand," Carly blurted out. "What the hell could have happened? There was nothing in there when we got in. What sent her into a coma?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Carly." Sam said, sympathetically. "We're really sorry."

"And listen," Dean said, reaching into his jacket, "you remember anything else, got any questions or just need to talk, give us a call." He handed her a small card with his number on it. She took it, thankfully, feeling a little compassion from cops for once. The others thought she and Kevin were crazy. But how else could they attempt to explain Tina being sent into a coma?

Sam and Dean walked along the corridor of the hospital, keeping quiet. They walked past the young girl, Tina. They could see her in through the window. Hooked up to a machine to keep her alive. Just seeing her like that, even with it being a girl they didn't know, they knew this thing had to die.

"If it's something to do with a mirror, then it can't be Bloody Mary, we dealt with her." Dean said.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked Dean as they walked to the Impala.

"I don't know," Dean said. "Powerful spirit?"

"Could be. Or a jin?" Sam suggested as they got into the car.

"A jin?" Dean repeated, starting the car. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, look what happened to you, it attacked you and made you go comatose." Sam said.

"But jins feed off of the victim, this one didn't." Dean said. "I mean, it shut the other two out, why leave?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "But it's the closest I can think of."

"You know what we gotta do, right?" Dean said.

"Search the house," Sam sighed.

"I still don't get it Dean…there's nothing here."

"Not anymore, there isn't." Dean said, in a slight angry growl. "Whatever is was, it's gone."

"You think it'll come back?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…I think those kids must have scared it off, somehow," Dean nodded at Sam. "you?"

Sam looked at his surroundings, looking for an answer. It was a dark and dank location. An old building no one even knew about anymore. It had definitely been lived in and it was definitely a home to whatever caused the attack.

"Possibly," Sam said, questioningly. "This doesn't look like a random place for a monster…it looks like a home."

"What makes you say that?" Dean frowned.

"Just look around. It's this things home."

"Yeah, but what makes you say it'll come back?" Dean asked. "It ran before."

"I don't know…" Sam replied. "But what says it won't when all the drama's died down?"

"Well, I think we should look around…see if we can figure out what it is." Dean said, looking upstairs. "The girl said it happened upstairs." Sam nodded and followed Dean up. The building had barely any windows and parts of it had come apart. It was almost all grey. Dust everywhere, making the brothers cough every now and then. As they walked down a narrow hallway, they noticed random, curious things were strewn about. A hairbrush, a plate, a few lengths of rope. And as they walked past an open door, they saw the rope which was clearly used to hold up a giant mirror that stood in the open room. Sam looked to his left, into the doorway, noticing it and nudged Dean. They walked in, curiously, exercising their caution and stood near the doorway, looking at the mirror.

It almost reached the ceiling. It was held up by ropes hung from the ceiling and leant back very slightly. The edge was thick and curved in stone. Sam looked closer and noticed the markings around it. He walked in front of it, reached to the top and wiped away the dust, uncovering part of the inscription.

"The Mirror of _Quietus Formidonis_." Dean recited. "What does that mean?"

"Not sure," Sam said. "I'm pretty sure _Quietus _means sleep."

Dean nodded effortlessly as he walked toward Sam. "Sounds scary," he said, sarcastically.

"I haven't any idea about _Formidonis _though," Sam said.

"You seen it?" Dean asked.

"Not that I can remember." Sam replied. He reached back up again and wiped away the entire edge of the mirror. It was thick and messy and there was a lot of inscription. Sam took a step back, now standing next to Dean. They both tilted their heads to the side to read but didn't understand as much as they'd have wanted to.

'_Pondero vestri pessimus nightmare , notus quod incompertus. Primoris vos sto , per mos ut ingredior absentis. Secundus , vos somnus unable ut excito. Unable subterfugio. Pro licentia ut ingredior a vestri pessimus nightmare est a beneficium quod a luxuria. laevus levus ones es qui cannot subterlabor. Illud per possibility of victus suum pessimus nightmare , ut vivid ut detrimentum. Tantum per luxuria of Nex may vos exsisto solvo.'_

"Whoever wrote this, I don't think Latin is their first language." Sam said.

"Who?" Dean asked. "You sure this isn't some freak thing?"

"I'm pretty sure it is, Dean." Sam said as he knelt down to the bottom of the mirror. "Just has more of a personality than a monster. A bitchy, freaky personality but still a personality."

"That just sounds weird." Dean replied. "I just go by my motto: It's evil. Kill it."

"I'll bet that makes it easy" Sam said, standing back up. "What's not easy is figuring out what this is…"

Dean shrugged and made a face. "Shapeshifter?"

"Could be. But I don't see shredded skin anywhere."

"Good point. Unless it doesn't shed skin here." Dean replied.

"Where else would it shed?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Dean said. "Witch?"

"Again, could be. But what kinda witch lives here?"

"Depends how old it is." Dean replied. "Feels comfortable in the dark and dank like how it's always lived."

"Makes sense." Sam said, fixating on the inscription. "I can see various words. Like 'stand' and 'escape'. And, of course, 'nightmare' clear in English. Three times."

"Ok, Latin- Boy. You try and decipher this, I'll check out the rest of the joint." Dean said, leaving. "See if anything's weird in the hallway."

"K" Sam replied, bemused by the mirror. He took a step towards it again, running his fingers along near the top of the mirror, mumbling aloud "'_Unable subterfugio'._" Sam frowned. "Unable what?"

He stepped back again and looked at the mirror. It was definitely something to do with the mirror. He just had a feeling.

He looked as his reflection and saw it just as normal. He glanced up at the window, seeing how small it really was. This room was almost claustrophobic. He looked back at his reflection. He jumped and cried out in surprise of himself. Something he hadn't expected to see…

His eyes.

They were _black._

He looked away in hatred and fright. He looked back into the mirror, terrified to see it again.

But they were normal again…

Sam frowned at himself in confusion. He was instantly concerned as to what that was…was it a random hallucination? Or an illusion?

"Sam?" Dean called, standing in the doorway. "You ok?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"I heard you shout." Dean said, walking towards him. "Everything alright?"

"Oh…" Sam said, surprised that this shout was that loud. "Yeah, everything's cool."

Dean chuckled. "Scared by your own reflection, hey Sammy?" Dean said, hitting him on the shoulder. Sam smiled back.

"Yeah, you wish," Sam replied. He followed Dean out, nervously shaken by that mirror. He looked at it in suspicion but was more than happy to leave.

"Hey, listen Sam, I don't think anything's here right now," Dean said, turning around to Sam. "But if we come here later tonight, there might be. I mean, the whole thing happened to the kids at night."

"Yeah, couldn't hurt to check it out," Sam said.

Sam lay on his motel bed, frowning in thought. He was thankful for quiet, whilst Dean offered to go out for food. He needed to think. He couldn't take his mind off that mirror. And his reflection.

Ever since he found out about the vermin blood running through his veins, he felt more doomed than ever about his destiny. About the awful things that could easily lead him astray, make him evil. It was one of his biggest fears. And seeing it in his own reflection, how could he tell if it was some false impression that came from the mirror. Or a mirage, his own mistake in judgement. Or if it was real. He was considering going back to that mirror. Seeing if there really was something about it. After all, he looked away so quickly, he didn't get such a good look. He could have been seeing things.

Like that's always a good sign.

And he knew he'd have to decide soon. As soon as Dean came back, they'd be going back.

He didn't tell Dean of what he saw. Dean would see him as more of a freak. And he hadn't told Dean about the demon blood either. For the same reason. Sam wanted to simply brush it off and forget about it. And by telling Dean, it meant he wouldn't be able to do so. Constantly worrying of what Dean would be thinking and Dean questioning Sam about it.

No. Best to forget the whole thing.

Dean burst through the door, a brown paper bag of food. "You coming?"

Sam sat up and nodded. With Sam being in a particularly low mood, Dean was definitely compensating for it. He was rather happy, especially after picking up the food. They must have had pie.

"This place looks real freaky in the night." Dean said, walking up the stairs.

"You're not scared, are you, Dean?" Sam asked, smirking. Dean stopped and turned slightly, looking down at Sam.

"No," he said.

"Really?" Sam asked, climbing past him. "If I couldn't tell better, you're a little freaked."

"Please, Sam," Dean said.

Sam smirked again, purposely slammed his foot on a stair. He noticed Dean jump a little, Dean trying his best to hide it. Sam kept it to himself, laughing silently at his brother.

They walked back along the hallway, back to the room with the mirror. Dean frowned. "Hey Sam,"

"Hmm?"

"If there's nothing here, then how'd the candle get lit?" Dean asked. Sam narrowed his eyes, looked at Dean and walked on ahead. As they reached the room, both brothers raised their guns. Sam nervously opened it and they edgily walked in. Everything seemed normal….it looked just how it did earlier in the afternoon. They walked further into the room and paused. Almost as though they were waiting for something, they stood in silence.

A clunking sound was suddenly heard from outside the room. Both brothers whipped their heads around to look at the door. Dean looked at Sam. "I'll go check it out."

"You need back up?" Sam asked.

"If I need you, I'll yell." Dean said, walking out. Sam looked at the door for a second or two and then turned to the mirror. He couldn't understand why he was looking back into it again. But it was this burning need to find out what this mirror was about.

Nothing happened at first. It was just bland and empty, with nothing but his reflection. And slowly walking behind him, he noticed a woman. He'd never seen her before. But not only could he see her in the mirror…he could hear her footsteps.

Sam stepped forward and turned around, pointing his gun at the woman. She was dressed in a long black dress, her brown hair tied in a loose bun and her red lips purely visible as she stretched a smile.

"Sam…you came back."

"You know who I am?" Sam questioned.

"I know about everybody who enters my home," she said. "

"Dean!" Sam called. He heard Dean call his name in a reply. But as soon as Dean reached the door, the woman flicked her arm and the door slammed shut.

Sam kept his guard up, glancing from the door Dean was pounding on, trying to get in to the woman who now had Sam trapped.

"Who are you?" Sam interrogated.

"Selena" she answered.

"What do you want?" Sam asked. But it was obviously one question too many. She pushed Sam against the glass of the mirror, at a faster speed than Sam's eyes could follow. She was so gentle when she pushed him against the mirror, Sam couldn't understand how she had so much power over Sam. She stood higher than him, looking down at him, intimidating. She held her finger gently under his chin, lifting his head slightly. And she said, quietly, answering his question, "You."

Sam felt himself go cold and fall back. He had a weird sensation of floating and being lead upright. Before he knew it, he was standing up and looking into the mirror once more. But he didn't see his reflection. He saw Serena looking back at him. She smiled at him and looked down…

He saw his own body. Limp, lifeless at her feet.

The room he was in was the same room. But opposite. The small window was to the right wall, not to the left. The door was on the other side…

Even the inscription on the mirror was backwards…

He was _inside the mirror._

**Intrigued?**

**I'm also posting some stories on my LJ. Some I might not post on here, to try and promote my LJ and get you to read XD Because I'm sneaky that way and very hopeful you'll like my fanfics enough to head on and read.**

**.com**

**Not much has been posted yet, but trust me, it will be.**


	2. Won't Wake Up

**Ok, that last link was ultimate fail. I'll try again with my LJ**

**ednashamrock(.)livjournal(.)co(.)uk - just remember to take out the brackets LOL**

Dean hit the door countless times, shouting Sam's name over and over. His shoulder was killing him from trying to knock the door down, but he wouldn't give in.

But what scared him was that Sam wasn't replying.

Dean too a couple of steps away from the door and threw his shoulder at it again. He got the same outcome as he expected, yet he still tried. With one last shove, he fell through the doorway, barely managing to keep his balance. He stood there for a split second and saw Sam unconscious on the floor.

"Sam!" Dean instantly went into scared big brother mode and ran straight to his brother. He fell to his knees when he reached Sam, lifting his head. He checked his pulse and his breathing. They were fine. But the only problem was getting him to wake up.

"Sammy?" Dean called, shaking his brother.. "Sam?"

Dean looked ahead, unsure of what to do. His first thought was to call Bobby, but he soon found no signal on his phone. Dean supported Sam's back with one arm and hooked his other on the back of his knees and hauled Sam off the ground, with difficulty as his brother was so much bigger than him that there was too much irony in calling him his 'little brother'. Dean rushed as fast as he could to down the hallway and stairs and made it to the front door. He struggled to support Sam and take hold of the door handle at the same time, but when he finally managed it, the door wouldn't open. He took a second to place Sam on the ground before attempting to open the door again.

Dean was getting worried. The door wasn't opening. By the time he got to running his shoulder into it without it moving an inch, he gave in. He slid down the door and sat down by Sam, who still wasn't waking. Dean looked down at Sam, his head by Dean's side, not knowing what to do. He checked his phone again, in small hope. His heart lifted at the sight of a small amount of signal. It wasn't much but it was enough to try.

"Please work, please work, please work," Dean whispered until the ringing tone began on his phone. Now he was just desperate for Bobby to answer.

"_Dean? You all right?" _Bobby answered, knowing Dean wouldn't call this late if something wasn't wrong.

"No." Dean replied. "I need you. There's this mirror. Sam was in front of it, looking at the Latin around it to try and figure what it said. Sam called, the door shut by itself and wouldn't open. When it did, Sam's was lying on the ground and now he's not waking up. And what's worse is we can't get out. Whatever did this doesn't want us to leave."

_Oh god, _Bobby thought. _Kid sounds a mess._

"_Where are you?" _Bobby asked.

"Minnesota. An old mansion in Burnsville." Dean said. "Not far."

"_I'm on my way, you just hang on tight," _Bobby said. At that, he hung up. Dean was a little more relaxed now that he had some form of help. He and Sam were always lucky to have him as a safety net.

"You hear that Sam?" Dean said. "Bobby's on his way. Just a state over." Dean looked at Sam's expressionless and unconscious face. "Sammy?" he said, without much help but still always willing to try.

"He won't wake up."

Dean raised his head, defensive and looking for the source of that voice. It was a confident voice of a woman, simply appearing from nowhere. Coming from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Dean called out.

Ahead of him, feathery black smoke grouped from all directions by the stairs. The smoke formed together, moving towards him and morphed into a tall woman now walking towards him, wearing a long black dress. Her hair tied slackly in a bun and crimson lips.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"Sammy can't hear you, right now," she said, half cruel as she approached him.

"I said 'who are you?'" he demanded again, watching her as she leant down in front of Dean, looking at Sam.

"Such a little angel," she said in a smoochy voice, stroking Sam's cheek.

"Don't you fucking touch him, bitch, or else you'll lose those fingers," Dean said defensively. She slowly looked up at Dean, not intimidated and looking a little amused and curious to his reactions and attitude towards her. She stood up and walked slowly away from Dean. "What did you do to him?"

She stopped and half turned around. "My name's Selena."

Dean frowned. "What is it, ask one question, answer another?"

"You'll find out what happened to your brother later." Selena said, fully turning around to face Dean. "But for now, I think we should let your dreaming brother have a comfortable place to sleep."

"What?" Dean frowned. He looked at her, noticing she was slowly dissolving into smoke, starting from her hands. She glared at Dean as the smoke directed straight to Sam. Dean looked at Sam and back to Selena with terrified eyes until she completely dissolved into smoke. She smothered Sam and himself, Dean finding it difficult to escape, she used such force. He could see nothing. He felt his mind go blank and he slowly began to drift away. He tried to look at Sam, but he couldn't see. "Sam," he mumbled, before he slipped away into unconsciousness.


	3. Your Worst Nightmare

Sam walked in an endless white room. He could see no walls, no ceiling. The only thing he was sure that existed what the floor. Nothing but white. That was all there was before he lost sight of the mirror. He turned his head away for one second and it was gone. He'd closed his eyes to try and think and once he'd opened them, there he was. Surrounded by white.

"Having fun?"

Sam rapidly turned around, in surprise. He saw Selena again, standing there. Smiling.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

Selena shrugged. "Not much in particular. At the moment."

"What?" Sam breathed out, confused. "You said you wanted me. Why?"

She raised her head slightly. "You're interesting."

"What?"

"There's something different about you, Sam," she said, walking towards him. "Almost…supernatural."

Sam didn't say anything. Simply kept his glare as she stopped in front of him.

"Tell me," she said as she walked to Sam's left and began to circle him, "do you know where you are?"

Sam exhaled. "Enlighten me."

Selena slightly rested her head on Sam's right shoulder. "Your worst nightmare." She smiled and walked back in front of him.

"Really?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "A big white room? Not one of my worst nightmares to me."

"I can see where you're coming from." Selena said. "But think about it. A long endless road. Alone. The same thing surrounding you, constantly. What do you think that represents?" Sam shook his head and shrugged. "How long's your brother got left? 6 months? What is it that comes after that? A long…endless…road. Alone?"

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked.

"I told you. I know about everyone who enters my home." Selena said. "And that same thing surrounding you, constantly, is the same answer you always get when you try to find a way to save him. It just keeps coming back and stays there. Nothing's changing."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"No time. Ready to get outta this endless place?"

Sam didn't have time to answer. He was suddenly fading from the white room and found himself riding shotgun in the Impala. He looked over in the drivers seat and saw his brother, driving. "Dean!"

Dean suddenly moved the car in panic, as though trying to swerve out of the way of something. "What? Was there something on the road?"

"What? No!" Sam said. "Are you ok?"

"What?" Dean frowned. "You know I'm not ok, Sam."

"What, Selena got you too?"

"Who the hell's Selena?" Dean asked, looking a little annoyed. "And I thought you're not talking to me!"

"What?" Sam whispered.

"I told you Sam! I've had it!" Dean yelled. "How many times do I have to get it in your stupid head?"

"Dean," Sam said.

"This deal! I never wanted to make it…" Dean yelled. "I hate you for it!"

"It's not my fau-" Sam said.

"I thought it was a good thing…but you've changed," Dean said. "You're not the Sam I wanted back. I wish I could just take back the whole thing."

Sam looked at Dean, shocked to his core. "You don't mean that," Sam feebly said.

"I mean every word," Dean softly said back. "You're not human. Not anymore." Sam looked at Dean and saw him begin to fade away.

"Dean!" he called out as he faded away and he was now somewhere else. Everything was dark. He knew he was in a new place and it wasn't just a dark space. He could vaguely see unintelligible objects around him.

The wonder of where he was didn't last long and the room suddenly exploded with an orange light. Fire. Fire which came from the ceiling. "No," Sam whispered. He was back in his room at Stanford. On the night Jess died right above him.

Sam dropped to the floor and pushed himself to the wall. He watched in horror of seeing his girlfriend in flames on the ceiling, once again. The fire soon spread. Onto the walls, along the floor…yet missing him. As though purposely avoiding him. Or trapping him.

Jess suddenly fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor, dead in front of Sam. He couldn't help but yell in fright. He looked at her in dismay, frozen in fear. Jessica remained unmoved, her skin burned, almost to a crisp in some parts of her body. Sam couldn't help but break down suddenly.

Selena truly did know his worst fears.


	4. Translate the Riddle

Dean slowly opened his eyes, confused at first as to where he was. He felt himself lying down on something very comfy. Most likely a bed. He was looking up at a cream ceiling and looked around. The wall were yellow and it looked like it was still night outside. Which brought a horrible reminder to him. "Sam!"

Dean sat up fast and immediately noticed Sam lying on another bed, next to him. Still unconscious.

"Sam," Dean said as he sat on his Sam, hoping to wake him up. "Sammy, please."

"I've already told you." Selena appeared at the doorway, holding a glass of water. She walked on the other side of Sam's bed. "He won't wake."

"Why not?" Dean asked, fiercely. Selena held the glass of water in front of him and Dean narrowed his eyes at it and looked suspiciously up at her

"Oh, take it, I'm much more creative than that," Selena said, as though offended. Dean took the glass but didn't drink it. He set it down on the table in between the two beds.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"Still in the mansion," Selena said, looking down at Sam. Dean was uncomfortable with her interest in him.

"Why won't he wake?"

Selena looked at Dean. "Because he looked in the mirror too long."

"What?"

"Sam's not here." Selena said. "Right now, we're in the presence of an empty vessel. Soulless."

"What?" Dean whispered. "Then where is he?"

"Trapped. In the mirror." Selena said.

"His soul is trapped in the mirror?" Dean said, furiously as he found it difficult to believe. Dean turned his direction to the door as he heard the sound of Bobby's calling his name.

Selena smiled. "You have a visitor," she said and once again, she disappeared into black smoke.

He heard Bobby call his name again. "In here, Bobby," he replied, breathlessly, resenting what Selena had just told him.

Bobby appeared in the doorway. Once he saw Dean sitting next to Sam, he moved to the other side of the bed, right where Selena was just standing.

"What's happening?" Bobby asked.

"That bitch," Dean said, emotionally. "This bitch trapped Sam's soul in a mirror. I dunno what she is, I'm guessing a witch, but Sam won't wake up unless we get him outta that mirror."

"Shit…" Bobby uttered. "Take me to that mirror."

"No way, I'm not leaving Sam." Dean said.

"Son," Bobby said, leaning over to take Dean's shoulder. "Sam's in danger even if you stay here. She's fixating on his soul, not his body. Sam needs your help."

Dean looked up at Bobby, uneasily. He nodded his head and placed his hand on Bobby's that gripped his shoulder. "Ok."

'_Pondero vestri pessimus nightmare , notus quod incompertus. Primoris vos sto , per mos ut ingredior absentis. Secundus , vos somnus unable ut excito. Unable subterfugio. Pro licentia ut ingredior a vestri pessimus nightmare est a beneficium quod a luxuria. laevus levus ones es qui cannot subterlabor. Illud per possibility of victus suum pessimus nightmare , ut vivid ut detrimentum. Tantum per luxuria of Nex may vos exsisto solvo.'_

Bobby recited the entire inscription aloud. He'd examined the mirror, looked at its unique markings. He studied the inscription around it and recognised certain words but couldn't read it entirely.

"You're lucky I brought my latin translation with me." Bobby randomly mentioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Really?" Dean asked. "You take that with you everywhere?"

"No. You said something about Sam looking at the Latin over the phone," Bobby said.

"Oh."

"This is a whole lot of crazy," Bobby muttered. "This mirror. It's gotta mean something to whatshername."

"Selena. Just don't look directly into the mirror." Dean said. "It feels like Bloody Mary all over again."

"You go check on Sam. I'll stay down here," Bobby said, looking at the mirror. "Try and figure this out."

Dean took a deep, lost breath. "Yeah, ok," he exhaled. He turned around, feeling helpless. He slowly walked back to Sam's body, unable to help him.


	5. Wanting Out

Sam wandered along a gravel road. Nothing was happening for what felt like an hour. It was night. Clear sky; the moon and stars were bright. It would be a beautiful night to walk if it weren't for the circumstances.

But not knowing where he was supposed to be was the worrying thing. If this was meant to be his worst nightmare, how come he didn't have a clue what it was supposed to be? Or was it the anticipation of what could happen?

Selena was psychological. Despite his last blatant horror. Sam figured this might have something to do with Dean's deal again. Unknowing what the future holds, where he'll end up, whether he can save Dean or not.

He continued to walk, noticing the moon hadn't moved at all and it'd been at least two hours worth of walking. The same gravel road. The endless grass and fields in the distance, hills on the horizon. It was getting boring, but he was careful. He'd much rather have this than the horror he'd just been through. Reliving Jess' death all over again was definitely high on his lists of nightmares.

Sam noticed a change in the scenery ahead of him and stopped. His heart sank in fear and realization as he looked ahead at an abandoned, rotten and very recognisable town.

Cold Oak.

"Hello, Sammy,"

Sam briskly turned around in fright, hearing a voice Sam very well knew. Yellow eyes. There he was, standing there, an evil smirk on his face. "How you been?" he asked, craning his neck in a welcoming manner.

"Come on, Selena," Sam called out. "Enough's enough."

"Selena?" Yellow eyes said. "You're not talking to Selena. You're talking to me."

"You're dead." Sam said. "You're nothing to me now."

"What about dear old Jess?" he asked. "She's dead. And yet she was just part of one of your biggest fears."

"Well, with your death, it's a dream come true!" Sam retorted.

"And now you're stuck back in a nightmare." He replied. "With me. All alone."

He walked towards Sam, circling around him dauntingly. Sam stood his ground. "Why would I be your worst nightmare exactly?" the demon rhetorically asked. "What do you fear the most that's to do with me? Is it because of the pain I can inflict?"

Sam glared at him as he stood before Sam once again, wishing he could watch him killed all over again. He wasn't ashamed to say how he hated Selena's game. Sam had been wondering what her reason was for bringing him as his nightmare. Sure, he wasn't exactly a part Sam's favourite memories. But there had to be a specific reason.

"No. Of course, I can't inflict that pain anymore can I?" He asked, with a smile, which suddenly became a very serious and unappreciative face. "What with being dead and all."

Sam said and did nothing but shuffle his feet slightly. "No. I know why," he continued, striding closer to Sam again. "It's because you're biggest fear…is because of me. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have a knowing and nerve-wracking fear that deep down inside, you're evil."

Sam said nothing. He glared at the demon, knowing it was the truth. It was his biggest fear.

"Those black eyes in your reflection truly showed that, didn't it Sammy?" Azazel said. "Imagine what you could do."

"That's enough." Sam said.

"You're terrified of what it could do. You don't even know how scared you truly are."

"I said, that's enough."

"Imagine what your brother would think, Sammy," he said. "What with having demon blood in you."

Sam said nothing, keeping his glare. However, Azazel could see through the guilt. Or, more likely, Selena already knew and was using it against him.

Azazel mocked a shocking gasp. "You haven't told him?" he said. "Are you that ashamed?"

"Stop it!" Sam yelled.

"But what if he did know?" Azazel asked.

Sam suddenly found himself surrounded in darkness, moving rapidly into new colours. The scenery around him blurred and eventually ended and Sam instantly recognised Bobby's house. He saw Bobby, sitting at his desk looking through a book. Most likely doing research. And he saw Dean, sitting on the sofa, cleaning out his guns.

"Dean!" Sam called out, heading towards his brother. Dean gave no reaction and continued to clean his guns. "Dean?" Sam repeated, stopping in front of him. He looked hot headed and continued to ignore his brother. "Bobby, why's he ignoring me?" Sam said, glancing at Bobby, but taking a double-take. "Bobby?" Bobby hadn't given any reaction either. Sam took a step back, trying to take in the scene. It didn't make sense.

"Hey, Dean," Bobby said, leaning forward and looking through the book.

Dean looked up. "You found something?"

"No." Bobby said, closing the book and looking heartedly at Dean. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about this, son?"

"What's there to talk about?" Dean asked, going back to his gun. "Brother's a monster. That's that."

"Come on, Dean," Bobby said. "He's your brother."

"For the last time, Bobby, it's done," Dean burst. "How can I stay with my brother if he's something I've been hunting my whole life?"

Sam stood there, not believing Dean's words. A tear slid down his cheek as he shook his head. "No," he mumbled. It was her games. Her evil games. And he couldn't believe it was getting to him. "Just stop it!"

"Son-"

"No, Bobby." Dean said. "He's a monster. I don't ever wanna see him again. If I do…I'll have no choice to kill him."

"Selena!" Sam called, shouting as loud as he could, his cry filled with anger and despair. He'd had enough, he wanted it over. He wanted out.

"Feeling alright Sam?"

Sam turned around, finding the evil bitch standing before him, smiling. "What do you want?"

She frowned. "I don't want anything Sam. At least…nothing you haven't already given me. Giving to me right now."

Sam scowled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Selena turned around and began to walk out of the room, heading into Bobby's kitchen. Sam began to follow her, turning to look at his brother and Bobby, who were completely silent and oblivious. Sam followed her through Bobby's kitchen and outside Bobby's front door. He expected to find what normally was outside Bobby's house. But no; he entered into some sort of office. It was practically empty but a desk, accompanied by one chair. Yellowy-cream walls, with one thick, dark olive stripe on the lower half of the wall, all around. There were empty shelves, along with the empty desk, only accompanied by a red marker pen. On the back wall, Sam saw a lot of various pictures. Pictures of random and all kinds of people, each with red crosses across them. Except for the last two.

"What's my picture doing up there?" Sam interrogated. Selena, who had moved to the other side of the desk turned to look at the wall.

"Oh," she said, facing Sam as she sat down, a sweet smile on her face. "Just the pictures of my victims."

She put on a sweet act as she sat forward, leaning her elbows on her desk, propping her head up with her hands. She smiled, deceivingly sweet at Sam. "What's with all the crosses?"

She dropped her hands on the desk. "The dead ones."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"They all died. Whilst their soul is here in the mirror, their bodies die." Selena said, matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"It's what happens when they're in the mirror. Eventually, the fright of their worst nightmares get to them and it affects their bodies." Selena said.

"And Tina and I are the ones who are alive in here, then?" Sam asked, angry, recognising Tina's picture.

"No." Selena said. "In fact," she stood up, taking the red pen and drew a cross over Tina's picture. She sat back in her chair, lapping one leg over the other, looking at Sam with a straight face.

"What? She's dead?"

Selena nodded. "A few moments ago."

"Why?"

"Turns out, she's terrified of her father," Selena replied, in a gossip-like tone.

"So she stood no chance?" Sam asked.

"They all have a chance, Sam. Everybody has a chance." Selena said.

"So there's a way to get out of here?" Sam asked.

"Of course."

"How?"

"Ah, Sam, that's too easy. But then again, there's really nothing you can do." Selena said.

"Wait, I-I thought you said there was a way outta here?" Sam asked, very confused.

"There is." Selena said. "But there's nothing you can do."

"That's completely useless!" Sam said.

"Not quite. There is someone who can help you," Selena said, standing up walking back towards Sam.

"Who?" Sam asked quietly.

"Your brother."


	6. You Must Die In Order To Live

Dean looked at his brother, lying unconscious on the bed. He seemed unmoving, but as Dean looked on, he saw very little signs of life in him. Every time a small flicker Sam made, his heart skipped several beats. The slight frowns on his face showed Dean he was distressed…something was happening to him. But he couldn't do anything to help.

It was the next morning. Bobby and Dean were both exhausted. Bobby wouldn't be able to decipher the Latin without any sleep. But Dean barely slept. His maximum was dozing for about an hour. He was too scared for his brother. When Bobby woke, he went straight back to Bobby'd figured it was a riddle of some sort. Dean could understand why it would take a while. If they could save Sam, the time would be worth it.

Bobby rapidly entered into the room. "Dean-"

"Bobby, something's happening to him, I just know it," Dean blurted out, shooting up from his seat. "I can tell."

"Dean," Bobby said, taking a breath. "I worked out the inscription."

"What, really?" Dean asked. "Does it help?"

"Oh, yeah. It helps. Just not the way we want it to," Bobby said, sitting on the other bed.

"What do you mean," sitting next to Sam on his bed.

"Just listen," Bobby said. "It says:

"Reflect your worst nightmare, known and unknown.

First you stand, with the will to walk away. Second, you sleep unable to wake. Unable to escape.

For the freedom to walk away from your worst nightmare is a privilege and a luxury.

The unlucky ones are the those who cannot escape. Those with the possibility of living their worst nightmare, as vivid as detrimental.

Only with the luxury of Death, may you be free."

Dean stared at Bobby with a frown on his face. "What kinda crap is that? What the hell does it mean?"

"It means…the only way Sam can get out is to…die."

Dean's blood ran cold. "No."

"Dean,"

"No, Bobby, there has to be another way." Dean said.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled. "Ever hear of CPR?"

"No, Bobby!" Dean yelled.

"We have no other choice." Bobby said. "Selena didn't make this whole thing to be easy, you know."

"And what about that bitch?" Dean asked. "What about smashing that mirror? Stop her from doing this ever again."

"Just what I was gunna suggest," Bobby said, smirking. "Smash it to pieces."

"I just…I-I can't risk it…" Dean stuttered, looking away from Bobby.

"He'll die in that mirror, Dean. You researched about it. All of 'em died. Now, we've found a way to save him. It's the only way." Bobby said.

Dean sat there, looking at Sam, knowing Bobby was right. He made this deal to save Sam. And now he had to witness his brothers death all over again with only the chance of bringing him back. "Ok," he whispered, a reluctant tear falling down his cheek.

"What do you want me for?" Sam asked. "What am I already giving you?"

"What I need to survive," Selena shrugged. She'd randomly pulled out a plate of cheese and crackers to snack on and started eating. She was so unusually casual.

"What?"

"You ever see that movie, Monsters Inc?" Selena asked. Sam was surprised at her movie knowledge. She was the strangest supernatural being Sam had ever encountered. Yet she held his life in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, once," Sam answered, frowning.

"Well," Selena said, eating her random cheese. "It's kinda like how they use the kids scare energy. You being terrified gives me my energy to survive. That is my true food." She said, throwing the cheese in her hand on the floor. She stood up, looking at Sam. "You and your brother are smart. I wouldn't be surprised if figured out how to get you out. But you give off a certain energy Sam. Which is why I'm not surprised you've lasted this long." She sat down on her desk. "Obviously the hunter in you knows not to be too frightened."

Sam began to talk back, but all of a sudden, he couldn't breathe. Which didn't make sense, considering he was a spirit. But he felt it as though he was in his true body, all the same. Sam dropped down to his knees, feeling dizzy, choking. Selena slowly stood, looking down furiously at Sam. "No," she murmured. He grew weaker, collapsing on his side on the floor, struggling to breathe. "No!" she called out, angry. That was the last thing Sam heard before he welcome the darkness, at last.

"Bobby, get to that mirror!" Dean said, leaning over Sam on the ground. Bobby ran. Dean couldn't do it. He couldn't suffocate his brother. Dean looked down at Sam, now practically dead. He wasn't breathing. Not at all…

"Clever Dean," he heard Selena behind him through clenched teeth. Dean turned around. She looked angry. Very angry.

In a swift movement, Dean saw smoke move towards him in less than a second. A hand grabbed his chin and slammed him to the wall, holding him up so high, his feet couldn't reach the ground. She looked at him with fierce eyes, choking him. She began speaking quietly in Latin, muttering some sort of spell that Dean did not want to know the effects of. Dean lowered his hand into his jeans pocket, secretly. He pulled out his pocket-knife, clicked it open and stabbed it in her left shoulder. She collapsed in pain and surprised, letting go of Dean and making him fall to the floor.

"BOBBY NOW!"

Dean soon heard Bobby swing his axe toward the mirror as hard as he could, shattering it. Dean looked up at Selena stood before him. She began to go head towards Dean again, to attack. But now she stopped. A look of panic swept across her face and she breathed heavier, looking livid at Dean. She suddenly began to scream at the top of her lungs, going right through Dean's head but it didn't last long. She suddenly dissolved in black smoke and fire and silence followed.

Dean stared at the empty space for a second or two, shocked it happened so quickly, yet so intensely. He suddenly realised the situation again, turning to Sam.

"Sammy," he mumbled. He leaned forward, looking down at Sam. He hadn't been breathing for at least a minute. It was way too long. Dean gently rested two fingers on his neck. No pulse. Dean crossed his hands over Sam's chest and repeatedly pressed. He tried breathing for him, trying to bring him back to life.

"Come on, Sammy!" Dean called, pumping Sam's chest. He blew air into his lungs again, repeating the process his father had taught him. Push eight times, breathe for him twice. But nothing was changing. Dean let tears flow freely, not noticing them. He didn't even notice Bobby watching intensely. Dean was only fixing on one thing.

"Come on, Sam!" Dean said, between sniffs. "Come on, don't you dare. Don't you dare die on me, man. Not again."

Bobby looked ahead on the scene in doubt. He begged silently for Sam.

"Wake up, Sam, please. Goddammit!" Dean whispered.

Sam suddenly revealed signs of life. He coughed violently, gasping and suddenly grabbing Dean's arm, wide-eyed. Dean grabbed him and hugged the living daylights out of his brother. "Sam," he muttered. Sam leant against Dean's chest and let him hug him. "God."

Sam took many deep breaths as he clung onto his brother. "Dean?" he breathed, lifting his head.

"Yeah, I'm here," Dean said.

"She…she dead?"

"Yeah, Sam," Dean chuckled. "Kicked her ass."

"Good," Sam said, dropping his head.

Dean forced Sam to get checked out at the hospital. Much to Sam's protest, lack of air for even a minute was enough for Dean. That and having been in a coma for over a day.

"No dizziness, black spots in your vision?" the doctor asked him.

"No," Sam shook his head.

"And you're not having any trouble breathing?" he asked.

"Not anymore, no," Sam answered.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Just take it easy for a while, Sam," he advised with a polite smile.

"Thanks, Doc," Sam said, watching the doctor leave. Sam turned to Dean and said, very stubbornly, "Can we go now?"

"Fine," Dean said, getting up. "I just wanted to make sure."

"I know," Sam replied, getting up from the bed as Dean picked up his coat and bag. "And…thank you."

Dean looked at Sam. "For what?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "For saving my ass. Again."

"Sam, it's a given," Dean said.

Sam laughed. "Yeah. I know," Sam said, thoughts drifting to Dean's deal.

Once in the Impala, Dean told Sam they were going to take it easy at Bobby's for a few days. Sam argued a little but didn't have the energy to argue.

"Luckily, he don't live that far from here." Dean said. "It was damn lucky for you. We couldn't have figured it out otherwise.""

Sam chortled. "Yeah, tell me about it. What…what was the inscription?"

Dean looked at Sam briefly before answering. "Something about reflecting your worst nightmares, unable to wake for it's a luxury. The only way to escape is to die. I can't remember the whole thing."

"That completed for you to remember, huh?"

"I don't really wanna remember," Dean said, truthfully. "I couldn't stand it." Sam looked heartedly at Dean. "The fact that we had to…to kill you in order to save you. It was just messed up. I hated it."

"You hated it?" Sam said. "That bitch seemed to know everything about me."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "What happened?"

"I was literally living my worst nightmares." Sam said, miserably. "One point, she took me straight back to Jess."

Dean looked sympathetically at Sam. "You're kidding?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't…I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Ok," Dean accepted. "Just as well. Bitch is dead."

"Thanks to you," Sam said. "She said you were the only one who could help me."

"That's because I'm amazing." Dean smiled. "You'd be nothing without me."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

It was a happy moment on the outside. But Sam thoughts were on that soon, he would be without Dean. Soon, he will be nothing.

**Thanks heaps for reading! Don't forget my LJ!**

**ednashamrock(.)livejournal(.)com**


End file.
